


Pyra is Recruited to the "Lucifer, You S*ck Club"

by Pyrafury



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Autism, Candles, Gen, Lucifer you suck club, OC, Sleep, prank, pyra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury
Summary: Pyra has just gotten back from an argument with Lucifer and Satan and Belphie think that she would make a perfect addition to the "Lucifer, You S*ck Club".
Kudos: 26





	Pyra is Recruited to the "Lucifer, You S*ck Club"

Pyra is sitting on her bed, still calming down from the argument she just had with Lucifer. She hears a knock on the door.  
“Who is it?” Pyra calls to the visitor.  
“It’s Satan,” she hears through the door, “I also have Belphie with me.”  
Pyra sighs, “Come on in.” As they enter Pyra notes, “I don’t think you guys have been in my room before, I usually don’t let people in here.”  
Satan and Belphie enter the room and take a chance to look around and notice small white candles littering the room, despite there being a lamp.  
“What are the candles for?” Belphie asks.  
“Ah, those, let me show you,” Pyra says, going over to pick one up from her desk. She uses her finger to light it and the smell of lavender spreads across the room. Both boys instantly look extremely tired, making Pyra giggle.  
“What is that?” Satan asks.  
“They help me sleep at night. Lavender is a natural sleep aid so I’ve just used my powers to amplify it,” she says as she extinguishes the candle. The room immediately goes back to normal and the boys awake from their stupor.  
Pyra sets the candle down and asks, “So why are you guys here?”  
“Oh, right, well we heard your confrontation with Lucifer earlier,” Satan says, smiling, “and we thought we’d offer you a position in the ‘Lucifer, You S*ck Club’.”  
“Oh my gosh! Really?” Pyra yells, flapping her arms with excitement.  
“After seeing how you stood up to Lucifer this morning, we decided that you would make a perfect addition to the team,” Satan says, a huge grin on his face as he walks up to Pyra. He puts his hand out for a handshake and Pyra shakes her head.  
“That’s not a good idea,” Pyra says, holding her hands close to her body.  
Satan’s head tilts to the side, “Why not?”  
“Do you plan on getting burnt today?” Pyra asks, her face serious.  
Satan chuckles as he moves to take her hand, “Come on, Pyra, you can’t burn me, I’m a- OW! Why did you do that?”  
“Sorry, I can’t help it. I’m still excited so my body has heated up in response,” Pyra says, laughing.  
Belphie laughs at his brother’s predicament and says to Pyra, “I think you’re going to fit right in.”

After Satan has dealt with his hand, the three of them gather in Satan’s room to hold their first meeting with Pyra.  
Satan speaks first, “I think it would be a good idea to pull off a nice prank to celebrate the new addition to our club.”  
“I second that,” Belphie says, looking towards Pyra.  
Pyra’s eyes are wandering around the room and she is rocking in place, “Sounds good.”  
Belphie’s brows furrow as he asks, “Pyra, are you okay?”  
Pyra’s face falls as she realizes what she’s doing, “Um, yeah, I’m fine, I just..” she trails off.  
“What?” Belphie asks, concerned.  
Pyra snaps at him, “Not that it’s any of your business, but I have autism.”  
“Oh,” Satan responds.  
Pyra’s face is a dark shade of red as she hides her face, “I just joined and I already messed it up.” She stands up to walk back to her room.  
“Pyra! Wait!” Satan says, reaching for her arm to stop her.  
She pulls her arm away before he burns himself again, “I don’t need your sympathy. Leave me alone.”  
Belphie speaks up, “It doesn’t matter.”  
Pyra looks at him, “What?”  
“You stood up to Lucifer in a way none of the rest of us have. Your autism doesn’t change that,” Belphie says, standing to walk over to her.  
Pyra smiles, “Then I have the perfect idea for how to prank Lucifer.”

Pyra explains her plan, “Lucifer only knows about me what I’ve let him find out, so we can use that to our advantage. He thinks that, after an argument like that, I would feel bad and want to make it up to him, and I have the perfect gift to ‘apologize’.” She goes to her closet and grabs a box from the top shelf. Setting it down on the bed, she opens it to reveal white candles like the ones scattered around her room. “We’re finally going to get a picture of him sleeping,” Pyra says, an evil glint in her eyes.

Pyra knocks on the door to Lucifer’s bedroom and announces herself, “Hey, it’s Pyra,” She hears footsteps approach the door before the lock clicks and the door opens.  
“Good evening, Pyra. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Lucifer asks, a strained smile on his face.  
“I came to apologize. I shouldn’t have talked to you that way earlier. It was disrespectful and immature,” Pyra says with a serious face.  
Lucifer looks down at the wrapped present in her hands, “I see you brought me a gift.”  
“I did,” she says, handing him the box, which he accepts.  
“Come in and join me,” Lucifer steps aside and gestures for her to enter.  
Pyra enters the room and watches as Lucifer sits down at his desk. She looks around the room, admiring the aesthetic of the large space.  
“Please, sit,” Lucifer says, gesturing to the couch near his desk.  
Pyra nods and sits down on the couch, keeping her demeanor relaxed while still being cautious. She watches Lucifer carefully remove the wrapping paper and open the box, lifting the candle to inspect it.  
“What’s this?” Lucifer asks, looking over at Pyra.  
Smiling, Pyra answers, “Well, that’s my favorite kind of candle and it smells really good.”  
“Really? Interesting,” Lucifer says, placing the candle on his desk.  
“Would you like to see?” Pyra asks, standing up from her place on the couch.  
Lucifer gestures towards the candle, “Sure.”  
Pyra walks over to the candle and lights it with her finger, the smell of lavender instantly filling the room. She pulls her shirt up to cover her nose and mouth and watches as Lucifer becomes increasingly fatigued.  
“What is that?” Lucifer asks, slurring his words slightly.  
“Well, I know you don’t sleep well, so I thought this would help!” Pyra says excitedly.  
Lucifer opens his mouth to answer but is cut off as he falls forward onto his desk, fast asleep.  
“Perfect,” Pyra says, getting her DDD out of her pocket and snapping a few pictures. She sends them to the club group chat before putting it away and extinguishing the candle.  
Lucifer stirs from his sleep and looks up at Pyra, “Why did you just do that?”  
“I’m sorry, I guess it works better on demons, it usually takes two or three to knock me out,” Pyra says, feigning ignorance; she already knew it was stronger for demons.  
“Well, um, thank you for the gift,” Lucifer says, trying to hide his annoyance, “You should probably head back to your room, it’s getting late.”  
Pyra nods, “Good evening, Lucifer.”  
“Good evening,” he responds.

Pyra calmly walks out of Lucifer’s room before running down the hall to hers. She enters quickly and shuts the door, locking it. Wondering how the boys responded to the pictures, she pulls out her DDD and checks the club chat.

_Belphegor: You actually pulled it off…_

_Satan: Does he know that you took the picture?_

_Pyra: Nope. No idea._

_Pyra: Keep an eye on him, though._

Pyra sets her DDD down and giggles to herself, “Well, I guess I’m a member of the club now.” 

**Bonus**

Lucifer watches the door close behind Pyra before leaning back in his chair with a loud sigh, “She’s certainly unique, I’ll give her that.” He picks up the candle and inspects it. It just looks like a regular candle. “This would be perfect for pranking someone,” he says. All of a sudden, it dawns on him. His demon form comes out as he storms into the hallway, “Pyra! Satan! Belphegor! My office! Now!”


End file.
